Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus 105RF (original version: Storm Pegasis 105RF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion''. It was owned by Gingka's dad until he gave it to Gingka Hagane in the first episode of Metal Fusion. Its successor is Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and is owned by Gingka Hagane. Storm Pegasus was the second Beyblade created in the world. It was created to defeat the evil Lightning L-Drago 100HF. History Storm Pegasus was part of one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. It landed in Koma Village. After hearing about Lightning L-Drago, the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus and 2 prototypes which were Cyber Pegasus and Galaxy Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that, the people used Pegasus to battle L-Drago. Pegasus was barley able to win. After that, they sealed L-Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus' design for every other Beyblade, which is the reason why L-Drago used to be the only Bey that spins to the left. With Gingka as it's owner, Pegasus was able to defeat L-Drago in the end and was pushed so hard it flew to the galaxy to "Rest his wings" Special Moves *Lightning Edge: Gingka's finishing move. In Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Lightning Edge (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji). *Star Blast Attack: Gingka's first finishing move is called Shooting Star Attack (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku, English Dub Starblast attack), which is used when his Beyblade is flying in the air (usually when his opponent knocks it up in the air) and comes flying down to his oppenent's Blade making a devastation crushing blow. Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime). *Tornado Wing: Gingka's second finishing move is Tornado Wing (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime). *Storm Bringer:Gingka's third finishing move in the manga is Storm Bringer (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa '') Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 34 in the anime. *Meteor Shower Attack: Gingka's third finishing move in the anime is '''Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). *Full Power: Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime is Full Power (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 30 (anime). *Ultimate Storm: Gingka's fifth finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃（アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu). Like Yu and Tsubasa's "Joint Spin Technique" this technique also falls under that category. *Galaxy Nova: Gingka's sixth finishing move in the manga is Galaxy Nova (銀河新星（ギャラクシーノヴァ), Gyarakuhii Nova) Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 15 (manga). This is referred to as an "Ultimate Spin Move" (究極殺転, Kyuukyoku Tengi). The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Gingka's own name. He also uses this finishing move to defeat Lightning L-Drago in episode 51 (anime). Galaxy Nova is also the first finishing move used in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. The design features Pegasus' face with what appears to be an "P" and "S" next to it. Energy Ring: Pegasus *'Weight:' 3.0 grams. The edges of this Energy Ring are shaped in a wing like pattern, each ending http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/e3/PEGASIS.jpgin a pointed "head" shape, representing the body form of Pegasus, the symbol its design is influenced by. Made with polycarbonate, which is softer than metal, the energy ring absorbs impact from an attack. It supports the frame of the metal wheel. Very useful for Upper Attack. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams. 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with WD and RF. Other Versions *'Wind Pegasus DF145FS' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Green). *'Heat Pegasus 100WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Orange). *'Heat Pegasus DF145WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Black). *'Clay Pegasus 145S' – Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Yellow). *'Storm (Stardust) Pegasus 100RF Stardust ver.' – Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark, translucent blue Clear Wheel and metalic blue Metal Wheel. New stickers). *'Storm Pegasus 105F' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear, with either a gold, silver, or bronze face respectively for placing first, second, or third). *'Rock Pegasus 105WD' - Hasbro Faceoff: Sagittario Flame Claw (Painted parts,Orange). *'Storm Pegasus 105RF '- Hasbro Faceoff: Pegasus Tornado Wing (Translucent blue with painted yellow. New stickers). *'Storm Pegasus' '105RF '- Super Vortex Battle Set Exclusive (Red Clear Wheel, blue chrome Metal Wheel). Gallery Pegasus_Anime.PNG|Storm Pegasus 105RF in the anime. StormPegasis105RF_Manga.jpg|Storm Pegasus 105RF in the manga. MFB Pegasis.png|Storm Pegasus's Beast PegasisEnglish.jpg|English Package. StormPegasis_Package.jpg|Japanese Package. PegasisJapanese .jpg|Korean Package. PegasisRecolor.png|Storm Pegasus with Yellow Wings Pegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set HeatPegasis.jpg|Heat Pegasus 100HF dragonballzcentral_2146_5830678649.gif|Stardust Pegasus 105RF HurricanePagasis.jpg|Hurricane Pegasus 105RF ShinningPegasis.jpg|Shining Pegasus 105RF MoldVariations.jpg|SonoKong mold: left, TAKARA-TOMY mold: right Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Bull Charge! Bull Power!.PNG|Dark Bull attacking Storm Pegasus Sseffsdsfad.PNG|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Gasher movie42.PNG|Pegasus about to attack Sol Blaze. 21988-390.jpg|Pegasus vs. L'Drago. LDragoVsPegasus.jpg|Pegasus vs L-Drago Pegasus.jpg beyblades-storm-pegasus-large.jpg|Storm Pegasus HPIM1779.JPG 4D 007.PNG|Pegasus with its owner Gingka lrg-8660-299.jpg 92.jpg 61145.jpg 485.jpg dse.jpg|Parts pegasus01.jpg pegasus02.jpg pegasus03.jpg pegasus459.jpg pegausu478.jpg pegasus74.jpg pegasus43.jpg vs489.jpg|Pegasus vs Leon pegasus70.jpg pegasus88.jpg pegasus49.jpg pegasus430.jpg Episode02.30.jpg Episode02.28.jpg Episode02.27.jpg Episode05.40.jpg Episode05.39.jpg Episode05.48.jpg Episode18.48.jpg Episode18.47.jpg Episode22.81.jpg Episode22.77.jpg Episode22.70.jpg Episode22.67.jpg Trivia *In Japanese Hiragana, there is no "si" sound, being replaced with "shi." This is why if you watch the anime in Japanese, Gingka says "pegashisu" instead of Pegasus. So it is ironic that Takara Tomy wouldn't just stick with the original spelling, "Pega'su's," because this would fit into Japanese a lot easier. *Storm Pegasus is the only beyblade to have a repainted counterpart in a Random Booster (Stardust Pegasis in Random Booster 3). Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Big Bang Pegasis